Call of the Wild Revised
by Permision to Sin
Summary: she was lost, and in the dark about everything. she was lied to. but when the truth is discovered, her life is thrown into a whirlwind of changes. Originally Call of the Wild. Different concept/storyline. same main points with some adjustments. R
1. Chapter 1

There was thunder in the ground. Violent winds roared and whipped around me. A storm was raging, lightning struck, thunder rolled, and light flared before my eyes.

"Mommy!" my small voice wailed out.

I was running, frantically. Everywhere I looked, there were giants, towering over me. Rain drenched me, it was cold.

"Mommy!" I screamed.

I could barely make out images of people. There were screams and shrieks.

"Max! Max!" I heard someone say.

"MAX!"

I was jolted awake. I looked out the window of the car and saw trees and pastures. Wyoming. Why were we here do you ask? Well, as far as I could tell, my dad had been transferred here for work. I searched the car, saw my mother and father, and leaned my head back against my seat.

"Was it the nightmare again?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," I said hoarsely, "Again."

For as long as I could remember, I had had the same nightmare time and time again. At times, the details would be vague; sometimes I would come so close to recognizing the voice calling out to me, only to have it slip away into the darkness once more.

I saw my parents look at each other anxiously. I knew they thought I was insane. They were probably taking me to some kind of institution. You see, my parents had packed small duffle bags, but they made me take half my closet with me. I guess I secretly knew what was going to happen. Somewhere in the back of my mind I always knew.

This is my story. Of how I was alone, and didn't know it. And how I found my place in life, and my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max," I heard my mom say. "Will you come in here please?"

We had checked into a small motel for the night and I was flipping through channels. I hopped off the bed and walked into the main room. My mom was sitting in one of those stiff chairs and my dad was sitting on the bed with his hands clasped. They both looked withdrawn. As I approached, I could see the tears in my mother's eyes.

"Mom?" I asked quietly.

"Sit down sweetheart," my dad said.

I sat down on the edge of the bed between them. I looked at my dad nervously, then at my mom.

"What's going on?" my voice was quiet, shallow.

"Max… the reason we're here… I didn't get transferred for work." My dad began. "We're here because…"

"You're adopted!" My mom broke in.

The world froze. The blood in my veins turned to ice. What did she say? No, it couldn't be. I must have heard it wrong. But yet, I questioned it.

"What?" I whispered.

"You're adopted…" my dad said. "We got you when you were three…"

There was a knock at the door. My mother started sobbing and covered her face with her hands. My dad answered the door and let a woman in. She was dark, Native American. She had long, straight black hair that seemed endless. Her eyes were dark brown, and her cheekbones were high. She wore a pair of straight legged jeans, a white v-neck shirt and a large turquoise native necklace.

"Hello," she said walking in. her eyes never left me. I felt like a mouse, frozen in fear as a hawk circled above.

"Ms. Wolf," my dad greeted. He shook her hand and offered her a seat, which she declined. She stood tall and proud. Her eyes met mine and I was struck by an odd sense of familiarity. I couldn't remember seeing her before now, yet I still knew her.

"Max," she said. Her voice was full of power, yet still soft. "You do not remember me… do you?"

I shook my head slowly and sat there frozen. She looked at my mother, then at my father.

"You did not tell me you hadn't told her." I could tell she wasn't happy. "Max," she repeated. "I think you need to come with me."

At that, my mom broke out in hysterics. My dad went over to her and put his arms around her. they were both crying. I couldn't wrap my mind around… any of this.

"Max… I think you should go with her." my dad said.

"What?" was he seriously saying this?

"I think that maybe if you go with Ms. Wolf… you might remember."

"Remember what?"

"Your life." Ms. Wolf broke in. "Your past, your lineage."

I looked at her blankly. Should I?

"Come Maximum. It is time for you come home."


	3. Chapter 3

So there I was. Sitting in the passenger seat of a black F350. My things were in the back and silence pounded my eardrums. I hadn't said a word since my dad told me to go with Ms. Wolf. We had been driving for about an hour already. I saw only fields and mountains. No words had been spoken so far. But then, she broke the silence.

"I know this is strange and difficult. But you have to move on from this." Ms. Wolf said. "Where I'm taking you… it will be different from everything you've ever know." She never took her eyes off the road. "Every day you will get up at seven. You will do your chores and you will train and learn." I played along, even though I had no clue what this crazy bitch was talking about. "I have a son… the same age as you." She paused. I could tell she was hiding something. "You will… you will find him tomorrow and work together for the first couple of days."

Secretly I was cringing at the thought of working with some awkward teenage farm boy. Nothing seemed to make sense. Who was this woman? Where did she come from? Why did my parents send me to her?

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why am I here?" she repeated. "Why is anyone here?"

"That's not what I meant."

She smiled slightly and looked at me for a second, then looked back to the road. "I suppose you want to know what is going on… why you're coming with me."

"Well… yeah." I said quietly.

"You will learn soon enough."

You will learn soon enough? Good God is this lady psycho? I looked out the window and, again, saw fields. Maybe she was going to kill me and bury me in a wheat field. I could only hope.

She pulled into a long dirt driveway. I could see large pastures full of horses, a barn and a huge white farmhouse. It was beautiful, I'll admit. I could smell horses, hay, and grass. It was oddly familiar and comforting. Apparently this was my home… was Ms. Wolf my mom? It couldn't be. We didn't look anything alike. We climbed out of the truck and started unloading my things when the front door opened.

I nearly dropped my guitar case. He was tall, dark, and handsome. The classical guy that you can't help but be attracted to. He had dark skin, like Ms. Wolf, black hair that swept just barely over his eyes and muscles that would make Taylor Lautner cry in self pity. Every part of him seemed to be chiseled perfectly.

I quickly recovered myself and set my guitar on the ground. I started unloading my bags when I saw him hop in the truck bed and start passing them down to Ms. Wolf.

"Max, this is my son Fang." She said when we had gotten all of my things out. "He'll show you to your room."

He didn't look at me as he grabbed some of my bags and started leading me inside. I grabbed my guitar case and one of my duffel bags. I took a deep breath and followed him.

FANG POV

I lead her through the house, up the stairs, down the hallway and to her room. We hadn't changed it much, just put a new bed in. I didn't look at her, I couldn't. I would break every rule in my invisible book of Fang laws. I opened the door to her room and set her things down. I watched her in my peripheral vision. She sat a guitar and a bag down as she sat on the bed.

She was different. She had grown. She was tanned, curvy, and strong. Her hair had highlights in it, dyed probably. Her eyes were still the same warm brown. I could see every line, every feature of her. her face had the same smooth yet strong features.

Without a word, I turned and left, closing the door behind me. I walked back downstairs and found my mom in the living room, looking out the window at the horses. I came up behind her and saw her relax.

"How is she?" she asked.

"I couldn't tell you… " I said.

"Don't worry. She'll remember."

"I hope she does."

"But when she does… we need to be prepared for the storm that will rage."

I nodded my head silently and went outside to do my chores. I wouldn't admit to my mom that my heart was about to explode out of my chest. I wouldn't tell her that I had missed Max ever since she left. I wouldn't tell her… Never mind. All I could think at that moment was… "She's home."


	4. Chapter 4

FANG POV

I walked out to the barn and into the feed room. I looked at the bulletin board, saw pictures of me and mom, us with the horses, and other things from my life. I grabbed a bucket, filled it with oats and walked out to the stalls. I stopped by my horses stall. I went in, closed the door behind me, and hung the bucket onto a hook. As Aztec ate I ran my hands over his body, checking for anything out of place.

Aztec was a sleek black and white mustang. He had strong sturdy legs, but they were delicate. He was around eight years old now; I'd had him since he was a colt. My mom and I brought him in a while ago and I trained him. It can be lonely here sometimes, so we kept each other company.

I brought him out of his stall and put his bridle and saddle on. We walked side by side out of the barn and once we reached the open field I swung myself up into the saddle. We walked to the beginning of the trail and set off at a gallop.

MAX POV

After looking around the blank room for a while, I decided to go exploring. Apparently the property went on for miles… and miles… and miles. There were mountains all over the place, like we were nestled in a valley. I walked over to the barn and took a look inside. Horses were in stalls, not really doing anything. I walked back out and looked around the pastures. More horses, some cows, donkeys, even some goats.

Nothing really stood out to me.

In my peripheral vision I saw Ms. Wolf coming over to me with a black and white appaloosa. I turned to face her and took a few steps forward. Next thing I knew, she tossed the reigns to me. I looked at the horse, then at her.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well, this is a horse." She said, running her hand down the horse's neck.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a smart ass look. "I know what a horse is."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well… I… I don't know… how to ride."

She nodded her head, looking like she understood. She gently grabbed my arm and brought me over next to the horse.

"This is Toby." She said as she placed my hand on his neck and ran it down to saddle. "Put your right foot in the stirrup," I did as she said. "Now swing yourself up and over," she helped me over as I swung my left leg over the saddle.

When I sat in the saddle, it was like something was awakened in me. Something that was so long forgotten that…. I don't even know. But when I was in the saddle, on that horse, I felt like I was home. Every thought vanished. Nothing else mattered. I didn't remember the shit storm that had happened earlier, I didn't worry about what was going to happen next.

I landed a swift kick to Toby's ribs and we were off.

MS. WOLF'S POV

I watched her as she rode. They were galloping into the forest, where she would no doubt find Fang.

She was just like Celina. They had the same fiery spirit. I could only hope that Max would remember everything… soon.

I looked up to the cloudy sky, felt the wind brush against my face, and let out a soft sigh.

"Help her remember. Please help her."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know what was happening, and I didn't stop to ask. I felt the wind rushing past my ears. I could feel the power of the animal beneath me. Toby didn't stop running, and I didn't hold him back. We were in the woods, probably heading up a mountain. I could hear Toby starting to labor and I pulled him to a stop.

I looked around and saw only trees. There was nothing that told me I was close to the ranch. Toby and I walked for a little while before I heard something. There was a slight rustling in the leaves. I could hear something, faintly. Almost like… paws.

Out of nowhere, there was snarling and something jumped out from behind a bush. Toby panicked and bolted. I could hear more snarls and paws padding the ground. I lost my hold on the reigns and quickly threw my arms around Toby's neck. The saddle horn pressed into my stomach.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I could feel the beasts on our heels. Toby kicked it into overdrive and ran through bushes, trees, anything. Next thing I knew, he launched himself over a fallen tree and I was flying off the saddle.

I landed hard on the ground and rolled several times. I saw a mob of hairy animals coming toward me and I curled up in the fetal position and screamed.

FANG POV

I was tracking the pack when I heard it. A scream. I tapped Aztec in the ribs and we sprinted off in the direction the scream came from. There had obviously been a horse coming through here, I could tell by the trampled plants. I heard the snarling and romping close by. When I got to the scene I was taken aback at first. Max was lying on the ground with a couple members of the pack on her. Toby was bucking and rearing while more of the members nipped at his heels.

"Nêhetáa'e!" I shouted (_That's enough!)_. The pack immediately got off of Max and left Toby alone. I got off of Aztec and knelt down next to Max.

MAX POV

I heard someone say something, then the beasts were off of me. I looked up and saw Fang in front of me. Looking into his black eyes, I felt something tug at the back of my mind. Our faces were close, I couldn't think straight.

"Um… Are you ok?" He said quietly, backing away. His voice was deep, rough yet smooth at the same time.

"Uh yeah, fine." I answered. I sat up and looked around me. The animals that were attacking me were…

"Wolves?" I asked. They didn't look like savage beasts. They were running around, playing like regular dogs.

"Yeah," Fang said, looking nervously at me.

I stood up and took a good look at the wolves. Most of them were average grey, brown, and black colors. But there were two who were different. One was almost pure white. The other was light brown with darker brown color points. He looked at me… looked right through me. I felt like my soul was being pulled out of me. Those brown eyes never left mine.

Then, they left. They all ran off into the woods. I tried to see where they had gone, but there was no point. They vanished into the trees.

"Maybe we should get back." I heard Fang say.

I grudgingly turned back and toward him and the horses and made my way over to Toby.

"Do you need any…" before he could finish his question, I swung up into the saddle.

"Help? No thanks." I finished for him. I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes widen in surprise. I smiled slightly. Before we headed off though, I heard something else. Along with everything new that had happened lately, I was shocked to see the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen run by.

FANG POV

She saw him. That damn mustang. He had been stealing our mares away for the past couple of months. He was wild, and God knows there was no hope for catching him.

"Max, go back to the house." I said.

"But-"

"Now!" I shouted. I looked at her for a moment, and saw the look in her eyes. She was pissed. I knew I would pay for this.

Aztec and I sprinted after the Mustang as fast as we could. One of these days, I'd catch him. I'd either train him, or kill him.


	6. AN

Pictures of Toby, Aztec, the Wolf's house, Etc on profile.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

I rode Toby back to the house. We galloped to the barn and I dismounted him. I grabbed his reins roughly and stomped into the barn. I hated that I was so affected by Fang. Why was I so angry? All he did was shout. I'd heard enough shouting through my life you'd think I'd be used to it. But no. I was pissed.

MS WOLF POV

I was washing dishes when I looked out the window and saw Toby galloping in with Max. I smiled for a moment, then the smile vanished as I saw her face. She was angry. I dried my hands on a towel and walked outside to the barn. I saw her walking with Toby down the hall.

"Maximum," I called.

She turned around, obviously annoyed.

"My name is Max. Not Maximum."

I smiled faintly and walked over to her. I grabbed the reins from her and brought Toby over to the cross ties. I took off all his tack and put a harness on him.

"Max, will you hook him in please?" I asked.

While she tied him up, I went into the tack room and got some brushes. I came back out and gave them to her.

"Use the curry comb to loosen dirt and hair. Move it in a circular motion." I said while demonstrating. "Don't use it on the legs or face. Next use the dandy brush to get rid of the dirt. Move in the direction of the hair growth. Next use the body brush. This will add shine to the coat, and you can use it on the head. Make sure you do it right."

I gave her a quick smile and walked out of the barn.

MAX POV

I watched as she left. Wow. So a 2 minute lesson on grooming and I'm already supposed to be an expert. I shook my head and started using the curry comb. I moved in the same circular motion that Ms. Wolf had. After about five to ten minutes of that, I used the dandy brush. Toby stood there like a gentleman and enjoyed the attention. I slowly ran the brush over his body and made sure I got all the dirt and sweat out. Then I used the body brush. I brushed his legs and face gently and smoothed out his coat. When I was finished, Toby was a glistening leopard spotted pretty boy.

I ran my hands over his smooth body and patted his neck.

A plan began to unfold. Toby was a good boy, he behaved. He was fast too…

That was it. Tonight I would sneak out. I was going to sneak out…

And I was going to find that mustang.


	8. Chapter 7

FANG POV

After I took care of Aztec and bedded him down, I went inside to see mom. I went to the kitchen, washed my hands and made my way to the living room. I sat next to mom and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" she asked setting her book down.

"The pack tracked Max down. I called them off. The mustang ran by I told her to go home, I followed the stallion. She's mad at me for yelling at her."

She nodded her head and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Fang. Everything will work out."

I stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To talk to her," I replied.

She looked hesitant to let me go. But she consented.

"Be careful of what you say."

I nodded and left the room. I paused, then turned back to mom.

"She's in the barn," she said in that all knowing voice she had.

I cracked a smile and said "thanks mom."

I made my way out to the barn and saw Max with Toby. I walked up behind her and ran my hand over Toby's hindquarters.

"You know you're a natural." I said.

She jumped at least a foot in the air and turned to face me.

"Excuse me?" she said coldly.

"You're a natural rider."

"Oh," Max muttered and ran her hand over the horse.

"Look I'm sorry." I muttered out. Apologies aren't really my thing.

"Whatever, I don't care."

The barn door opened and I heard footsteps. Well, looks like Max was going to meet more new people. I really felt bad. Her life was completely turned upside down less than five hours ago.

The three of them came up to us and they automatically ambushed Max.

"Oh my God!"

"Who's the new girl?"

"I love your hair!"

Max looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi truck.

"Guys this is Max." I intervened. "She just moved here. Max this is Nudge, Angel and Gazzy."

"Hey," Max said.

"Hey!" the girls replied.

Just then, Gazzy decided to show his name justice.

"Ugh! Gazzy!" Angel squealed. "You are so disgusting! I can't believe you're my brother!"

"Hey Max," Nudge said. "You coming to the party tonight?"

"Party?" Max asked. "What party?"

"Oh, it's Lisa's summer bash." Angel explained. "Every year at the beginning of summer, she has a big party. Really she has parties all year long, but this is one of the biggest. The other is her famous masquerade birthday party." She finished with a smile.

"Not all of us like her," Nudge butted in. "But hey, a party is a party. And no one has come close to topping hers."

"Yeah, daddy's little girl get's the royal treatment for everything." Gazzy said.

"Come on guys, Max just got here I don't think-" I started. But she cut me off.

"Sure." Max said. "I'd love to go."

She gave me a sly and evil look. I knew I was in for it.


	9. Chapter 8

MAX POV

We were in my room, well, me, Nudge, and Angel. Nudge was a fiery dark skinned girl. She had black hair and gentle warm brown eyes. I felt super short next to her, she must have been around six foot. Angel on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She had bleach blonde hair, pretty blue eyes and was a little shorter than me. She looked like a little… well, Angel.

We were going through my closet, trying to find something for me to wear. They had gone home earlier to get ready and came back to help me.

"Hey Max," Nudge said, grabbing my attention. "What about this?"

I looked at the purple satin top and smiled. It was perfect. I pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and put them both on. The shirt cut well below my breasts and the blue bra I had on didn't exactly match. So I pulled out one of my favorite black push ups. When I came out of the bathroom, Nudge and Angel's jaws dropped.

"Put these on," Angel said, handing me a pair of black leather boots.

I zipped the boots up over my jeans and stood up. The heels made me as tall as Nudge. I walked over to one of my bags on the vanity and pawed through some of my jewelry. I picked out a black diamond wing necklace, a black diamond and amethyst ring, a leather wrap around bracelet, and a pair of dangly black crystal earrings. **(Total outfit on profile).**

I turned around to see their approving smiles. Nudge was wearing a green and camouflage tank top, torn up jeans, a pair of brown leather boots and a brass bird necklace with gold hoops. Angel wore a light blue tank top, light wash skinnies, silver heels, and a feather necklace with wing earrings. We had all straightened our hair, but mine wasn't completely straight- there were some flips and waves.

We went downstairs when we were ready and piled into Nudge's SUV. Fang had left earlier with Gazzy, for what reason I do not know. When we got to Lisa's house, I was awestruck. It was a huge modern style mansion. There was even a fountain out front. The place screamed of money… a lot of money.

We walked inside, down a big modern grand staircase and into the coolest party I had ever seen. There were strobe lights going all over the place. It would suck if someone had epilepsy. Music roared through speakers all around the main room.

The club music stopped for a moment and something took its place.

"Hey guys, we're Pandemonium."

That voice… no way.

Screams were heard all over the place.

You boys ever met a real country girl?  
I'm talkin' true blue, out in the woods  
Down home country

Fang was on stage with Gazzy and two other guys. And he was singing. It was a country song… but damn. He was also playing guitar and the chords were pretty sweet.

She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck  
Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up  
She's a party all-nighter from South Carolina  
A bad mamma-jamma from down in Alabama  
She's a ragin' Cajun, lunatic from Brunswick,  
Juicy Georgia peach,  
With a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk

Then some red head got up on stage and started dancing all around Fang.

"Someone get that girl a pole," I yelled over the music to Nudge.

She laughed and yelled back "That's Lisa!"

Holy shit.

Brother she's all country, shoot,  
From her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country,  
From the song she plays to the prayer she prays  
That's the way she was born and raised,  
She ain't afraid to stay country  
Brother she's country

A hell raisin' sugar when the sun goes down  
Mama taught her how to rip up the town  
Honey drippin' honey from a holler in Kentucky,  
Get's ya flippin' kinda trippy like a Mississippi hippie  
She's a Kansas princess,  
Crazy mother trucker, undercover lover,  
Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk

Brother she's all country, shoot,  
From her cowboy boots to her down-home roots  
She's country,  
From the song she plays to the prayer she prays  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay country  
Nothin' but country

(Thick Southern drawl  
Sexy swingin' walk)

Aw, show 'em how a country girl does it one time, now

Brother she's country  
From her cowboy boots to her down-home roots  
Nothin' but country,  
Yeah, yeah

I just stared as Fang stood there and danced with Lisa. Something in me was biting at the bit to beat the shit out of her.

She's country, shoot,  
From her cowboy boots to her down-home roots  
She's country,  
From the song she plays to the prayer she prays  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay country  
Yeah she's nothin but country,

She's all about the country

From the backwoods  
She's home a grown  
Down to the bone  
She's country

And then Lisa took the microphone and dear God it started.


	10. Chapter 9

**All outfits on profile. Last song was She's Country by Jason Aldean. **

Cause I'll be there  
In the back of your mind  
From the day we met  
Til you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad  
You've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Dear God she sounded like a country bumpkin!

"I can't stand this!" I shouted.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Angel said, wagging her eyebrows.

Hmm… not a bad idea.

Aint it a shame?  
A shame that everytime you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think straight  
And aint it sad?  
You can forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see?  
Or do you wish it was me

I walked up onto the stage and grabbed a mic.

"Dear God will you just shut up!" I said into the mic.

There was a gasp from everyone in the crowd.

"Excuse me?" Lisa said in her fake country twang.

"You sound like a country bumpkin train wreck."

Everyone laughed and I smiled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she screeched.

"Her name's Max!" Someone yelled… I think it was Nudge. "She just moved here from New York!"

"So… a city girl." Lisa said in a sickly sweet way. "How cute. You think you can come here and insult me like that? You ain't nothing here."

"I know my voice doesn't sound like nails on a chalkboard." I said getting in her face.

"Then bring it." She said, getting off the stage.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said with a devilish smile. "Hey Fang! Do you and your boys want to get back up here?"

They all came back up and got on their instruments. I grabbed a guitar and told them all the follow my lead.

I began playing and the guys quickly followed behind me.

Get on your knees  
And let the games begin  
Bow to your queen  
And I will crown your head

Cause I can make you every inch a king  
Before I do it, tell me  
Tell me what's in it for me

I pulled out a few more chords on the guitar and put a rough edge to my voice.

I need someone young, willing and able  
You need someone old enough to know better

I want you to...

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Ohhhhhhhhh

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Yeaaaaah

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Let me be your labor of love  
My royal garden needs a hired man  
Plant your seed, sow it  
My rose's all in your hand

I looked at Fang, who was looking at me. I smiled at him and winked.

I need someone young, willing and able  
You need someone old enough to know better

I want you to...

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Ohhhhhhhhh

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Yeaaaaah

Come one

insert an awesome guitar rift here.

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Ohhhhhhhhh

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Yeaaaaah

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

Do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work

When we were done, the crowd erupted in screams and applause. I set the guitar down and spoke into the microphone.

"And _that_ is how we do it in New York."

**Song- Dirty Work by Halestorm.**

**I'm on a role. I'm gonna try to get in another chapter tonight.**

**Yeeeaaaaa biatch!**

**Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lisa's outfit, house and barn on profile.**

Lisa was turning as red as her hair. I had a smug smile on my face as I walked off the stage. I could vaguely feel Fang following behind me but I didn't look back. I made my way over to a door set within an entire wall made of glass. When I got outside, I took in a deep breath of the cool night air. They had a fancy dancy swimming pool on their cement patio, naturally. There was an elegant stone fence all around the patio and the entire area looked out onto pastures and a huge barn. I walked down through the yard and into the stable.

Damn. It was beautiful, white, and could easily be mistaken for a big fancy house. How rich were these people? I walked inside and get this. It didn't even smell like horses!

"Big difference from home isn't it?"

I turned around and saw Fang leaning against a stall. He was wearing torn faded jeans and a black wife beater. And on his neck I could just barely see an arrowhead necklace.

"Yeah, you could say that." I said. "You can't even smell the horse shit."

He laughed and it was like music.

"They sanitize a lot." He said.

I nodded my head.

"So you know her pretty well? Lisa?"

"Since middle school…" he was hesitant about something. "We've been going on and off for a while." Ahh….

I walked over to a horse. His ears pricked at the sound of my heels on the tile floor. Yes there were tile floors.

"I think you're on her hit list now." Fang said.

"Oh I'm terrified. Whatever will I do?" I said, mimicking the sound of a damsel in distress. "I think I can handle Lisa."

"Fair enough…" he said. "I really am sorry about earlier."

"It's fine."

He nodded his head and came over to me.

"Max…"

He was so close. I could feel his warm breath sweep over me. I unconsciously leaned closer to him. I felt like I knew him. And I had missed him… what?

I looked away for a moment, breaking his hypnotic hold on me.

"I have to go" I said.

"Max" he said.

"No. it's not about you… it's just… something I have to do."

I left the barn, found Nudge and had her drive me home.

It was time. I went to my room, changed into a torn up pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. I pulled on a pair of boots and just before I left, I saw a cowboy hat on my bed. I picked it up and smiled a bit. It wasn't one of those cheesy straw hats. It was a real Stetson.

I put it on and quietly sneaked out to the barn to tack up Toby.

We walked out of the barn and before we set off I whispered to him.

"Alright boy, I need your help here. I have to find that mustang."

I patted his neck and kicked him in the ribs.

And we were off.

FANG POV

I stood there in the barn for a while. I wanted to kiss her so bad. We were so close… then she just left.

I sat on a bale of hay and leaned my head back on a wall. How long would it take for her to remember? I needed her to know…

I heard clicking coming down the hall and looked to see what it was. Low and behold it was Lisa.

"Hey Fang," she said in that nauseating flirty way of hers.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Can you believe that little slut? Parading around on that stage like she was actually good."

Max was good. Really good. She had the voice of a goddess.

"And that outfit! People call _me _immodest !"

"Look Lisa, I think I should get home."

"But-"

I didn't stick around to listen, I just walked out.

LISA POV

I watched as Fang left me in the barn.

How could he go up on stage with that whore? How could he betray me like that?

One thing I knew for sure.

That bitch was going down.


	12. Chapter 11

FANG POV

I pulled up to the house and my headlights caught something. Max? it looked like a horse and rider…

I quickly hopped out of my truck and ran inside.

"Mom?" I called anxiously.

She came in from the living room and looked worried. "What is it?" she asked.

"Did Max come home?"

"I haven't seen her," she said.

I ran out to the barn and mom trailed after me.

"What's going on?" she asked in a panic.

"I don't know." I hurried through the barn, trying to find things I might need, when I noticed something. "Mom…"

"What?"

"Toby's not in his stall."

She turned around and the color drained from her face.

"Hurry, go find her."

I sprinted around like a chicken with its head cut off. I grabbed Aztec's saddle and bridle. My mom tacked him up while I found a flashlight, a rope, and a canteen. I filled the canteen and packed it, along with a pocket knife and some more supplies, into a saddle bag. It took us all around five or ten minutes. In no time, I had my Stetson on and Aztec and I were sprinting through the fields and into the forest the way Max went.

MAX POV

I was lucky there was a full moon out, without it, I'd be lost. I was dumb and naturally forgot a flashlight. It was quiet, but you could hear crickets. The cool night air felt goon on my skin and I took a soothing breath.

Howls ripped through the calm night. I paused for a moment. I saw the mustang after the wolves left… almost like he was following them. I made a quick decision and set off in the direction of the howls. Toby ran uphill and we made it to the top of a hill. I looked around me. Far down in the valley, I could just barely see lights. I'm guessing it was the house. I slowed my breathing and listened intently. I could hear movement. More howls pierced the air and I followed them.

We came to an open area and faced a small cliff like hill. At the top, the wolves sat baying at the moon. Their howls were deafening. I heard a slight pounding. Like drums. Something broke from the trees and ran in a circle around us. I couldn't see him very well, but I knew it was him. I slowly grabbed the rope that I hung over the saddle horn. Lucky for me, it had already been tied into a lasso.

Noiselessly, I tapped Toby in the ribs and had him run in circles next to the mustang, but just far enough behind him so that he couldn't see me. I quickly tossed the lasso around the mustang's neck and tied the end of the rope around the saddle horn.

The mustang went crazy. He bucked, reared, thrashed, jumped, you name it he did it. Loud whinnies and screams came from him. I tugged the reins back a little and Toby backed up. The mustang tried to run, but I just pulled him the opposite way. Out of nowhere, another rope landed around his neck and Fang came up next to me on a horse.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at him.

"Me? What are _you _doing here?"

Our conversation was cut off by the mustang pulling us forward.

"Follow me," Fang said.

He turned his horse around and started running. I did the same and the mustang had no choice but to follow. He still pulled at the ropes and neighed, but we were heading back to the house. I hadn't thought of Fang coming after me… and I surely didn't think about how Ms. Wolf would react when I brought back a wild horse.

I pushed the thought away and concentrated on getting the horse to the house.

It took us an hour or so, but we finally got back. When we brought him over to a corral, it was ten times worse than when we had roped him. It took a lot of time, sweat and energy, but we were able to get him in the corral and close the gate. The walls were high, so he wouldn't be able to jump out. I looked at my cell phone and was shocked. It was nearly three am.

I got off of Toby and started to take him to the barn. Ms. Wolf came up to me and snatched the reins from my hand.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she said. "You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't!" I said.

"Mom," Fang broke in. "We brought the mustang in."

She looked at me in shock. She took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Go inside… get some sleep."

"But-"

"Fang and I will take care of the horses."

Feeling like a pile a horse shit, I went up to my room. I tried to sleep but I kept hearing whinnies from the mustang. He sounded lonely. After an hour of tossing and turning, I grabbed a pillow and blanket and crept down the stairs. I walked out to the corral and lay down on a soft patch of dirt. The mustang came over and smelled around. After that, he didn't neigh or whinny. I fell asleep under the stars, listening to crickets and the soft padding of hooves.


	13. Chapter 12

Ms. WOLF POV

Fang and I walked into the barn with the horses and bedded them down. What was she thinking? She could have fallen off Toby, or been trampled. I let out a breath and sat on a bale of hay. Fang came over to me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"She's lucky." I said. "Anything could have happened."

"I know." He replied. "But mom…"

"Yes?"

"I've been trying to bring that stallion in for three years. Her first day back… and she does what I can't."

I smiled. Of course she did. It was in her blood. It was a part of her.

We walked out of the barn and towards the house. We stopped when we saw Max curled up on the ground next to the corral. The mustang shuffled around nervously and snorted.

"Well, look at that," I said.

"What?" Fang replied.

I pointed to the full moon in the sky and Fang looked up.

"Comanche Moon."

MAX POV

I opened my eyes to brilliant sunlight. I stood up stiffly and stretched. I looked over the fence and saw the mustang. It was the first time I really saw him. He was breathtaking. He was the color of red gold. Even matted and dirty, he glistened in the sun. he stood tall and proud. You could see the muscles under his sleek coat. His big brown eyes looked at me. He wasn't afraid. Not really. It was like he knew I wouldn't hurt him, and yet he was skeptical, wary.

Fang came up beside me and the mustang quickly retreated to the farthest part of the corral.

"Sleep good?" he asked.

I smiled slightly and gave him a smart ass look. I kept my eyes on the stallion. He was mesmerizing. A flawless masterpiece. He trotted around the corral and snorted. He was getting restless and agitated.

"What are you gonna call him?" he asked.

I watched the mustang. He never stopped moving, never calmed the fire that raged inside him.

"Wildfire."

I grabbed the pillow and blanket from the ground and took them up to my room. I quickly got changed into a pair of old jeans a t-shirt and boots. I ran back outside and found Fang in the barn.

"Hey," I said breathlessly. "What do I need to do?"

He looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wildfire. What do I need to do to take care of him?"

He shook his head, grabbed a bale of hay, and walked out of the barn. I followed him and watched as he threw the hay over the corral fence. Wildfire spooked and ran all over the corral in different directions.

"What the hell?" I shrieked.

"What?"

"You scared him! You can't just throw stuff at him! He just got here damn it."

He searched my face for a moment and looked at Wildfire.

"Sorry," he said. He walked away and vanished into the barn.

I hopped up and sat on the corral fence. I watched as Wildfire thrashed about and ran in circles. No matter what happened to me, nothing was going to happen to him.

**Review por favor! **

**Pic of Wildfire on profile. **

**Tell me what yall think of… well, everything.**


	14. Chapter 13

MAX POV

I had spent at least two hours just sitting there watching Wildfire. He calmed down after a while and munched on the hay that was now strewn all over the corral. Though he was calm, he was restless. He hated being in such a small space.

"Max!"

I turned my head and saw Ms. Wolf coming up to me. I lowered my head and looked back at Wildfire. I knew I had to be in trouble for last night. She stood next to me and laid her arms on the top of the fence.

"About last night," she started.

"I'm sorry," I broke in. "It was stupid… but I had to do it."

She took a long look at me. "Why?"

I thought for a moment. Why did I do it? I didn't even know if I had an answer for that. Yesterday my life was turned upside down, and here I was, acting like nothing had happened. Was I just doing this because I needed to let my anger out somehow? Was this the only way I could let myself feel the pain, the heartache, the deception? I looked at Wildfire. Was I doing this because of him? Or was it because I needed control over something?

"I… I don't know." I said. "It just feels like I'm supposed to have him." I sounded like such a dork, but it was the only way I could think to phrase it.

"He's a mustang, Max. he's wild. He will never be able to be like Toby. He'll never be safe." She looked at me sadly. "Do you understand?"

That couldn't be. He wasn't that bad. When I looked at Wildfire, I didn't see a wild animal. I saw strength, and power. I knew, just by looking at him, he couldn't be broken. But still, maybe, just maybe…

"I understand your point of view. But what you don't understand is that maybe there's hope. I don't care how many times you say it's impossible. I don't care how many times you say I'll never ride him. Just give it time. He'll learn to trust me."

Ms. Wolf POV

I watched her as she stared at the mustang. She was so stubborn, so brave. Maybe she was right. Maybe something could grow from this stupid stunt.

As I walked back to the house I thought to myself, _she's even more like her mother than I thought. Soon she will remember. Perhaps this act will draw her memory. _

**So, another chapter. Everything is gonna be revealed soon enough. **

**Any ideas for future chapters? They could end up in the story…. More than likely. **


	15. Chapter 14

MAX POV

The sun was setting. The sky was beginning to get dark and my eyes were tired. I looked around and saw horses grazing in the fields. Fang and Ms. Wolf must be inside. I looked at Wildfire and clicked my tongue. His ears pricked forward and he snorted lightly.

"Hey boy," I said. He took a slow step forward but didn't come any closer. "You don't trust me." I said. It wasn't a question. "I won't hurt you big boy… I promise."

He shifted his feet restlessly and jerked his head around. I slid off the fence and ran up to my room. I didn't pass Fang or his mom, so I quickly grabbed my guitar and ran back out to the arena. I climbed back on the fence and began strumming some chords. Wildfire nickered and bobbed his head. I plucked more notes out and he pawed the ground. I pulled more notes together and began playing a song. Wildfire started to trot around. I started to sing then.

Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Wildfire looked like a dressage horse on springs. He leaped and neighed. I smiled and continued to play.

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

He reared up on his hind legs and pawed at the sky fiercely. He neighed even louder and began to canter around the arena.

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

FANG POV

I could hear music coming from outside the barn. I walked out and saw Max on the fence of the arena again. While she played, the stallion was growing restless. When she picked up the beat, the stallion looked like he was dancing. He was floating around the arena.

I walked up to them, but just far enough away that they didn't notice me. When Max was done, Wildfire continued trotting around. She continued strumming a little bit, just letting him hear the music. I came up to Max and put my hand on her back. She gasped in shock and Wildfire heard. He charged the fence where I was and reared up with a shrill screech, looking like he was going to trample me. I backed up quickly and he came back down. He snorted and went back to trotting, but this time he watched me carefully.

"What the hell?" I said breathlessly.

Max just watched the stallion in awe.

"Did you see him? He moves flawlessly."

"Yeah, sorry, I was a bit distracted by the impending death I was facing." I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to slow my heart rate.

"He doesn't like you," she said with a laugh. The whole time her eyes never left the mustang.

"I can see that." It was dark out now, the moon was making its appearance. "It's about time to go inside."

"No," she said. "I'll stay here."

"Max-"

"Go!" she said sternly.

So I went. Not exactly what I wanted to do, but I let her have her space.

MAX POV

He was protecting me. I looked at Wildfire and he eased up a bit when Fang was gone.

"Did you like that boy?" I asked. He snorted a bit and jerked his head up.

I laughed and he jumped a little. I put my guitar down and slid into the arena. Wildfire stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me. I put my hand out and took a few steps forward. He took three back. I took two steps back and he took two forward. I took a couple more away from him and he slowly came up to me. I held my hand up just in front of his nose. Wildfire sniffed my hand and gently pushed his long nose up against it. I stroked down his nose and lightly pet his velvety muzzle. I moved closer to him and ran my hands down his neck. When I got to the base of his neck, he spooked and ran off. I stepped back to the fence and stayed away.

"Okay boy… I know that's enough for tonight."

MS WOLF POV

I watched from my bedroom window as she went up to the mustang. I didn't have any idea how long it would take for her to remember, so I decided to help. I went to my closet and picked up an old picture from a box. I cleaned the dust off and took it to Max's room. After I put it on her dresser I went back to watch her from my window. I could see her and the mustang close together. He was letting her touch him… how is that possible?

I went to bed that night thinking. Maybe I had been wrong. Maybe they could become something great. Tomorrow I would need to talk to Fang.

**So its been a while. **

**Song is soulmate from Natasha Bedingfield. **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

MAX POV

When I got to my room and started changing, I saw something on my dresser. It was a picture. In the picture was a woman with tanned skin. She almost looked Native American but I couldn't be sure. Her long brown hair was braided and laid gently over her shoulder. There were black and white feathers fastened in her hair and she was wearing a native looking outfit and necklace. But what stuck out the most were her eyes. They were a warm and familiar brown- the color of milk chocolate.

I had seen this woman before. She looked at me like she knew something I didn't. her gentle, soft smile made her look caring and loving. I sighed heavily and pushed it from my mind. I wouldn't bug myself about it now. For now, I was just going to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a rooster. Seriously. A rooster. Did anyone own an alarm clock? I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and screamed.

Fang was there. Dripping wet, and in a towel. He turned toward me and raised an eyebrow. I felt my cheeks burning and muttered an apology and closed the door. Oh my God. I at least got a look at his body before I had closed the door and dear Jesus it was gorgeous. Smiling a little, I quickly went back to my room and got dressed. After I was sure Fang was out of the bathroom, I brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth.

I hadn't seen him again as I grabbed an apple and ran out to the arena. Wildfire raised his head and his ears were pricked forward as I approached. I climbed onto the fence and took a bite from my apple. Wildfire sniffed the air and walked up to me. He stuck his nose up to my apple and I pulled back. He pushed further and I pulled back further. So much so that I fell off the fence. I landed with a thump on my side and laughed. I got back up and saw Wildfire leaning over the fence towards me.

"Oh alright." I came back over to Wildfire and gave him the rest of my apple. He munched loudly and I stroked his cheek. "That's my boy." I whispered to him.

I kissed his nose lightly and said to him, "You want some breakfast?" he snorted and bobbed his head. "That's what I thought." I patted his neck and went into the feed room.

I tried lifting a bale of alfalfa but I could barely carry it. So I hauled it up into the wheelbarrow and took it out to Wildfire.

"Alright boy here it comes," I said as I lightly tossed the bale of the fence. I watched as Wildfire ate in silence. I went back into the barn and walked up to Toby's stall. I opened the stall door and led Toby out by the halter. I tacked him up and took him out of the barn.

"You ready to go runnin?" I said to him as I hopped up into the saddle.

Toby set off running clear into the woods. I relished the feeling of flying and gave Toby his head. He set off into overdrive and we broke into a clearing. I saw two other riders and pulled Toby to a stop. It was Fang and some other guy. Fang was riding his black and white appaloosa and the other guy was riding a muscular palomino.

"Hey Max," Fang said giving me a knowing smile.

I smirked sarcastically and patted Toby's neck.

"Hey, I'm Iggy," said the other guy. I looked at him, and I could see pale strawberry blonde hair under a brown Stetson and pale blue eyes. He was cute. I smiled at him faintly.

"I'm Max."

"Oh I know who you are. Fang won't shut up about you." He laughed and Fang punched him in the arm. I blushed slightly and pulled Toby to the side. They followed after me and Iggy struck up a conversation.

"So I see Ms. Wolf's got you riding old Toby." He said.

"Yeah, he's a good boy though," I said looking down.

"Iggy's horse is the best Quarter horse around. I'm surprised he hasn't started bragging about it already." Fang said.

"Oh, Fang, I never brag in front of a lady. But Major is a pretty hot horse." He said cockily. I could tell he was joking though.

We came up to a hill and we were overlooking Lissa's stables. I could see the pristine white barn and the huge meadows and paddocks. Just barely though, I could see Lissa riding a big bay horse.

"Come on," Fang said.

They started making their way down the hill towards the stable.

"Great…" I muttered.


	17. Chapter 16

MAX POV

We had made it down to the paddock where Lissa was riding. She was wearing light brown riding pant, a light blue tank top and black riding boots. Around her neck hung a pretty Celtic necklace with a light blue gem in the center. She sat atop a huge bay stallion with rippling muscles and fiery brown eyes.

"Fang!" Lissa said in that sickening fake country twang.

Fang nodded to her while he sat on top of Aztec.

"Honestly Fang why do you insist on riding that little pony." She said. "Daddy would give you any horse of your choice from here."

"I'm fine with Aztec Lissa." He said with a strangled voice. I could tell he didn't like it when Lissa talked bad about his horse.

She looked at me and scoffed. "What's she doing here with that nag?"

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"You heard me." She replied.

"Oh no, you don't want me to have heard that." I said.

Iggy made one of those meowing sounds and I gave him a what the hell look.

"Oh I'm so scared." Lissa said sarcastically. I just sat back in the saddle and let her think I wouldn't do anything. She turned back to Fang and smiled. "Are you going to come to the race tomorrow Fang?"

"I don't think so Lissa. I think I'm busy." He replied. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Oh come on. Whisper is really ready for this race. Can't you tell?" she said pulling her horse around in a circle. He jerked his head around and snorted.

"Sorry I can't." he insisted.

"Well then you have to come to my party this weekend. I need you guys to play." She said.

"I guess we can come."

"Perfect." Lissa said smiling evilly at Max. "I'll see you guys there.


	18. Chapter 17

MAX POV

We had come back to the stables and Fang and Iggy were back in the house goofing around on guitars. I was up in the loft of the barn, looking out the window at Wildfire. I sighed as I watched him run around in his pen. I walked over to a bale of hay and sat down. When I leaned my head back, I saw something on a high shelf. I got up and reached as high as I could to get whatever it was. When I pulled it down, I saw that it was a box.

I set it down gently and wiped a layer of dust from the top. It looked old enough to be in a museum. I opened it slowly, afraid something would crawl out. But instead of some creepy crawly, it was just a bunch of random stuff. Pictures, papers, little trinkets. I rifled through some things and stopped at some stuff. There were a lot of pictures of a woman and a baby- the same woman from the picture in my room. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion when I saw another picture. It was of the same woman, and a pack of wolves. Why would anyone want to be all buddy buddy with wolves? And then there were pictures of horses… lots of horses. As I dug further, I found papers, letters, notes, and what looked like sheet music. I looked over the notes and lyrics… and it looked pretty. I folded it up and stuffed it in my pocket. When I reached the bottom of the box, I saw a flash of silver. I lifted the rest of the papers and took out a necklace. If you could even call it that… it looked more like an amulet. It was silver and turquoise, in the middle was a large, round amulet with silver outlining. The part that went around your neck was a silver feather on both sides before it turned to turquoise beads. I stroked it gently and had a weird sense of déjà vu.

I heard someone come into the barn and I quickly put everything back in the box and shoved it under a bench. I started walking down the stairs and met Nudge halfway down.

"Oh hey I was just looking for you." She said. "Come on we have to get you ready for tonight."

I rolled my eyes and followed her into my room. Once I was showered Nudge straightened my hair and pulled it back into a pretty pony tail. She did my make up really natural looking and helped me pick an outfit out. We ended up settling on a pair of torn, faded skinny jeans and a flowy, white one shoulder top. I picked out a pair of high heeled brown leather boots and zipped them up over the jeans. I put in a pair of light pink rose studs and took a deep breath.

I didn't exactly want to go tonight… but there was no way in hell I was going to let Fang alone with Lissa. That was a recipe for disaster.

Nudge and I walked downstairs and found Fang, Angel, and Gazzy waiting for them.

"Finally! Gosh I thought I'd be in a retirement home before you guys were ready to go." Said Gazzy.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Gazzy." I said.

We left the house and piled up into Fang's truck. Iggy was already at Lissa's and I was glad I remembered to grab the sheet music before we left. I looked over it some more and practically had it memorized.

When we got to Lissa's we all entered the house and were taken over by party central. We got close to the stage and I couldn't help but laugh. Iggy was up at the piano, in a suit and dark sunglasses and began to play away.

One minute I'm in Central Park  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat

It sounded like an upbeat jazz tune almost, yet more alive and energetic.

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise  
I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetsmart  
I've got New York City heart

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire

The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown

When Iggy raised the pitch and got a raspy edge to his voice, everyone screamed.

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire

then Iggy of course had girls up on stage to throw in a couple lines.  
Ev'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits

Iggy got a raspy edge to his voice again and the song sounded rough, but good.  
They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire faire

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo

When he was done, he grabbed the microphone and came the front of the stage.

"Okay everybody, who wants Max to come up here?" He asked.

The crowd roared and my cheeks turned red. Fang nudged me up to the stage and I grudgingly grabbed the mic. I pulled a keyboard up front and center and but the mic on a stand. I motioned for Fang to come up and grab an acoustic guitar. I messed with the keyboard a bit, turning on some effects so it would add a strings sound to it.

Fang strummed the guitar as I started to sing.

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

I began playing the keyboard and built up the tune.  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye 

As I sang, images flashed before my eyes. There was a barn… and fire.  
Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

Horses were running frantically all over the place. Two people were trying to get all of them out of the barn. I could hear screams…

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

Then it was all clear… I could remember. I was there. And that woman… she was so familiar because….  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye

My voice died at the end of the song. I couldn't hear the screams or applause. I stood and left the stage. When I got outside, I ran through the woods until I got to the back of the stables. I went back up to the loft and dug the box out and looked at the pictures. When I looked at the picture of the woman and the baby, a tear ran down my cheek.

"Mom…" I whispered.


End file.
